


she's in my head (just like a song)

by carmillalives (wvrlyearp)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, also they're all in high school, my sweet children, pining!clarke griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wvrlyearp/pseuds/carmillalives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the post on auideas:<br/>"Character A is a librarian who keeps noticing that Character B has been spending a lot of time over in the 306′s (LGBTQ+ studies), so Character A starts leaving books with queer characters/themes near those shelves for Character B."</p>
            </blockquote>





	she's in my head (just like a song)

  
  
   The library has regulars just like any business. There's the mother who has a young son who only ever wants to check out "I Stink", that book about the garbage truck. There's the girl who can't be older than 12 or 13 but has slowly been working her way through every piece of classic American literature that you can think of for nearly a year now. There's the old man who comes in every week to renew the same copy of Great Expectations that he claims he's still working his way through.  
        And then there's the girl who spends all of her time in the 306's but never checks out anything. She comes in every week around the same time and heads straight for the section of LGBTQ+ studies, glancing around her quickly to make sure that nobody has followed her to where she seems to find solace in looking at queer books. She can't be much older than you, you don't think, she's a year out of high school if even that. You don't recall seeing her around the school but it's entirely possible to miss crossing paths with someone at a high school as large as yours. In fact, other than the fact that she spends every Wednesday afternoon hiding out in the 306's, you know nothing about this girl. You don't even know if she's queer, even if her reading habits would seem to suggest that she was. You're somewhat tempted to talk to her, but  "So I've seen you read a lot of gay books." is hardly a conversation starter that works with anybody.  
    It's only after several weeks of watching this girl retreat into the 306s at exactly the same time that she always does that you remember that there isn't any fiction in that section. It is also at the same time that you realize that this girl probably hasn't even read any good fiction with queer characters. You become determined to fix that.  
The next week right before she comes in you leave one of your favorite pieces of queer literature resting casually against the books with a note which reads:  
_I took the liberty of checking this out already under my name in case you were too afraid to do so._  
_I encourage you to read it but if you don't want to you can leave it here._  
_(It's one of my favorites)._  
_Sincerely,_  
_Clarke Griffin._  
You're pleasantly surprised to find the book missing when you go back later to check if it's still there.  
    The next week you find the book returned in the same place where you'd left it with another sticky note placed neatly inside the cover.  
_Thank you for the book, Clarke._  
_It was quite an enjoyable read._  
_Sincerely,_  
_Lexa Woods._  
  
    When you get home that evening you immediately look up Lexa on Facebook and discover that she does, in fact, go to your school. A part of you is tempted to message her or to seek her out at school but you decide that if she treats going into the queer section of the library like some kind of spy mission that you probably shouldn't stalk her in person and ask her if she has any new found queerness. Your mouse hovers over the friend request button for a minute before you click it quickly and immediately shut your laptop, not wanting to feel like you're waiting from a response on the internet from a girl that you don't even really know.  
You open your computer later that night to find that she's accepted your request, and you can't pretend to ignore the fact that your heart skips a beat a little bit.  
You leave her another book the next week. And the next. And the next.  
It's in the 5th book that you finally leave her your phone number with a note that reads  _If you ever want to talk about anything..._  
You pretend that you're not waiting for her call as you struggle your way through your Calc. homework later that night. You pretend that your heart doesn't jump into your throat when you hear your cellphone buzz and you pretend that it doesn't sink right back into your chest when you see that it's just a Candy Crush request from Monty.  
  
    When it's Saturday and she still hasn't called you feel yourself starting to lose hope that she ever will. You're hanging out with your friends and watching as their nearly tear each other's heads off over a game of Risk when somebody flops down on the couch next to you.  
"What's got your panties in such a twist tonight?" Raven asks you, jabbing you in the arm somewhat painfully.  
"First of all- ow." You say, grinning and jabbing her in the arm equally as hard. She rolls her eyes.  
"Second of all, my panties are fine. Not twisted at all."  
Unfortunately for you, Raven knows you well enough to know that not only are you in a bad mood, but you're lying about it too.  
"So who is it?" She says quietly, smirking as the two of you watch Bellamy almost storm out of the room and probably flip over the board game on his way out. Your eyes flit over to her quickly and you decide that she knows you entirely too well. You feign innocence anyway and turn your eyes back to where Octavia is taking her turn.  
"Who is it what?"  
Raven shakes her head.  
"You're pining, Griffin."  
"I am not." You insist indignantly. The moment is interrupted as Octavia conquers Iceland and the whole room erupts in shouting.  
"Clarke. Honey. As your self proclaimed best friend I think I can safely say that I know when you're pining." Raven replies, placing a hand on your shoulder after the shouting has died down.  
You go to interrupt her but she waves you off to continue her thought.  
"So I think you should just tell me who it is."  
Your mouth hangs open for a second before you sigh, feeling somewhat resigned to telling her.  
"You probably don't even know her." You interject halfheartedly.  
"So then there's no harm in telling me who she is, now is there?"  
"Lexa Woods?" You find yourself saying, and honestly feeling somewhat relieved that you're actually saying her name out loud for once.  
Raven furrows her brow.  
"Lexa Woods? Captain of the debate team? Since when do you two even talk to each other?"  
You groan a little and allow your head to fall forward into your hands.  
"Technically we've never spoken." You mumble into your hands.  
"Clarke you're going to have to speak up." Raven teases, and you're absolutely sure that she heard you the first time but you tilt your head up so your chin is resting in your palms and say it again anyway.  
"Technically we've never actually talked."  
Raven laughs.  
"You are pathetic, Clarke Griffin."  
Somewhere on the floor, Jasper takes France .  
  
    It's Monday night and you're trying pretty hard to focus on studying for you AP Human Geography test when she finally calls. You don't recognize the phone number that's calling but you recognize the area code as your own and figure it must be somebody you know before picking up.  
"Hello?" You say into the phone, jamming it in between your shoulder and your ear before trying to reread the same page for probably the 5th time.  
"Clarke?" You hear a distinctly feminine voice act on the other end of the line.  
"Guilty as charged." You reply, glancing over to your notebook where it seems that you did more doodling than actually taking notes.  
"It's Lexa. Lexa Woods. From the library?"  
She sounds somewhat flustered even through the phone but you straighten up anyways and run a hand through your hair, taking your other hand to actually hold the phone up to your ear.  
"Lexa, hi." You breathe out, sounding way less cool than you did in your head.  
"Hey." She replies. You find herself wondering what she's doing as there's silence on the other end for a moment.  
"I'm not quite sure what to say?" She continues, and you let out a chuckle as you find yourself absentmindedly biting your lip and worrying the edges of your page of now forgotten notes. Now this you think to youself, is _pining._  
"Captain of debate and you have nothing to say? That must be a first."  
It is in that moment that you decide that you're terrible at flirting. Like really fucking awful at it. Maybe you should go live in a dumpster with some stray cats for the rest of your life. Much to your relief, she laughs a little bit at your heinous joke.  The dumpster will have to wait.  
"Student body president and bullying other students? Now that must be a first." She replies. You smile a little and shake your head.  
"That wasn't bullying."  
You can almost hear her shrug through the phone.  
"I felt pretty bullied, actually. Maybe I should report you to the administration."  
You laugh again.  
"My mom is best friends with the principal. I couldn't get into too much trouble with the administration even if I tried."  
"Who knew we were living in such a corrupt society." Lexa muses. There's silence again for a moment.  
"So how did you like that last book I left you?" You ask, closing your completely ignored textbook.  
"I'm not finished yet. I have until Wednesday." Lexa replies, and you hear some shuffling on the other end of the line as she messes around with something.  
"Well what do you think so far?"  
"So far I think it's my favorite one yet."  
You smile to yourself. You had chosen that particular book to give her with your phone number in it for a reason. It was your favorite too.  
"Good." You say, mentally kicking yourself for being so inept at thinking of things to say to pretty girls.  
"Good." She replies. You hear some vague shouting in the distance from the other line and Lexa sighs.  
"I have to go."  
You frown a little, slightly upset that she's finally called you and the two of you are only able to converse for a matter of minutes.  
"I'll see you Wednesday?" You ask hopefully into the phone, finding yourself biting your lip again.  
"Of course." She replies "I'll be in need of a new book."  
"Of course." You echo, smiling into the phone again.  
"Until Wednesday, Clarke Griffin." Lexa replies confidently.  
"Bye, Lexa."  
The line goes dead after a second and you sit in your room and clutch a pillow to your chest, smiling like an idiot. You resolve to actually talk to Lexa face to face when she comes into the library that week. Maybe you'll even get up the nerve to ask her out.  
  
    You spend all of Wednesday on edge. You walk briskly from school to the library and take your post behind the checkout desk, only asking if you can go put away books for a while about 5 minutes before the time that Lexa usually arrives. Your hands are sweaty as you pick out a book to give her this week and write a post-it to put in it, sticking the bright pink slip of paper neatly just inside the front cover. As you wait in the stacks of the 306's, you feel as if your heart is about to burst right out of your chest. She finally turns the corner into the stacks at exactly 3:17, two minutes after she usually enters the library.  
"Clarke!" She says, obviously surprised to see you there. The book from last week is clasped firmly in her hands and she clumsily holds it out to you when she sees you.  
"Hey." You reply, handing the new book to her with a somewhat sheepish smile. She nods.  
"Thank you for doing this, Clarke." You smile.  
"It's no problem."  
"Well." She says, clearing her throat slightly and gesturing to the book before muttering her thanks and turning to leave.  
"Wait!" You say as loudly as you feel that you can in the library without being reprimanded by the librarians.  You have to say this now or you'll seem  like a total idiot when she looks at the note. You draw in a breath as she turns around.  
"I think you should get coffee with me." You say, internally berating yourself for the awful phrasing of that sentence.  
She quirks an eyebrow.  
"We have a lot of books to discuss." You continue, feeling your face burn a deep red.  
She laughs.  
"I suppose we do. When and where?" She says, and you smile in a way which you hope is condusive to giving you an air of mystery.  
"You'll figure it out."  
You hear her make a noise of protest as you walk away, hoping you haven't actually offended her or anything. You hear a laugh behind you and you realize that she's probably found the note already.  
  
_Friday. 3:15 PM. ARK café._  
_I told you you would figure it out. ;)_  
_Sincerely,_  
_Clarke Griffin._  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> questions? concerns? prompts? a burning desire to be my friend?  
> i'm @ clarkegryffen on tumblr


End file.
